Character Descriptions
by I heart Lyoko
Summary: An encyclopedia of all of my Code Lyoko OC's, and everything you need to know about them.


**[Main Fanfiction Characters]**

-Rebecca Townley

-Jennifer Hudson (Dead.)

-Dylan Enheart

-Chase Enheart

-Alexandr Myakofsky (Dead)

-Miranda Lamberse

* * *

**[Secondary Fanfiction Characters]**

-Verity Clinton

-Amy Smith

-Robert Smith

-Patrick Hartnell

-Charles Ligget

-Kyra Kensely

* * *

**[Code: Afterwards children]**

Jeremie/Aelita -Kylie Belpois

Dylan/Rebecca -Michael Enheart

Odd/Sissi -Keegan Della Robia

Ulrich/Yumi -Sakura Stern

Chase/Jennifer -James Enheart

Chase/Jennifer -Wendy Enheart

* * *

**[Code: Survival children]**

Patrick/Verity- Jessica Hartnell

Chase/Jennifer- James Enheart

* * *

**[Other Supporting Characters]**

-Cmdr. Jimmy Enheart (Dead)

-Sgt. Jonathan Mettic

-Ryan Mettic

-Pvt. Frank Griggs (Dead)

-Gen. Thomas B. Lincoln (Dead)

-Cpl. Ryan Horvath (Dead)

-Pvt. Derek Roger (Dead

-Cpl. Connor Bonds (Dead)

-PFC John Walker

-SSgt. Phil Lawton (Dead)

-Mikhail Usrek

-Vladimir Usrek

-John Townley

-Hannah Townley

-Henry Jameson (Dead)

-Rachel Enheart-Jameson (Dead)

-Codename: "Prizrak"

-Agent Oleg Harkov

-Galina Myakofsky

-Col. Bradley Enheart

-SN. Jack Carrington (Dead)

-SN. Kazumi Nagano

-SN. Terry Hawkins

-SN. William Huxley

-President Vasili Soshkiin (Dead)

-Kyle Ridgeway

-Connor Ridgeway

-Sharon Matthews

-Codename: "Juri"

* * *

**[Antagonist Characters]** (An Adventure parts 1 &amp; 2, Code Afterwards parts 1, 2, 3 &amp; 4)

-John Mason

-Sergei Federov

-Alexandr Myakofsky (On and off antagonist)

-Baseplate

-Jonathan Mettic

-Agent Oleg Harkov (Defected)

-Codename "Prizrak" (Defected)

* * *

**[Antagonist Characters]** (Code Heroes)

-Number 11

-Derek Kensely

-Chase Enheart

* * *

**[OC Information]:**

**Chase Enheart**-

Hair:

-Looks very similar to Aelita's hair, but is shorter.

-Is dark brown in color.

-It's also messy, like he forgot to comb it.

Eyes:

-Has Heterochromia, meaning that his eyes are two different colors. Green, and Blue.

Body:

-Has a multitude of scars. The most noticeable is one that goes from his right eyebrow, to under his right eye.

-He has another scar on his left hand.

Personality:

-Chase is usually calm, and is usually serious when it comes to things. But if something makes him angry, then it takes some effort to calm him down.

Age:

-15 (An Adventure)

-16 (An Adventure Part 2) (Code: Heroes)

-36 (Afterwards Part 1)

-41 (Afterwards Part 2)

Date Of Birth:

-December 17th, 1989

Place Of Birth:

-Ramstein AFB, Germany?

Nationality:

-American

Clothing:

\- Black leather jacket  
\- White t-shirt  
\- Blue jeans  
\- Black colored combat boots.  
\- KA-BAR knife holster (Attached to waist, hidden by the jacket)  
\- M1911 Pistol holster (Attached to the waist. Holster sticks out on his right leg)

Lyoko Clothing:

-US Army combat uniform, with Universal Camouflage Pattern.  
-Advanced Combat Helmet  
-Improved Outer Tactical Vest  
-Army Combat Boots, tan color  
-Tan Colored Gloves

Lyoko Weapons:

-Colt M1911, Pistol

-KA-BAR combat knife

-M67 Frag Grenades

-M4A1 Assault Rifle

Lyoko Ability:

Targeted Killing- An ability to target a monster and fire a bullet at it, controlling the bullet's movements to move past obstacles.

Bio:

-Captain Chase Enheart is one of the main protagonists of the An Adventure saga. He has a service record that spans several years, and is one of the youngest people ever to have been in the ultra-elite 'Delta Force' unit. He is also Aelita's brother, and is the step-brother of Dylan Enheart. He's been all over the world, and is a known "terrorist" to the Russian Federal Security Service, or "FSB" for short.

**Dylan Enheart-**

Hair:

-is black in color.

-Is a military style buzz cut.

Eyes:

-Also has Heterochromia.

-Eye colors are Hazel and Blue.

Body:

-Has a lot of scars.

-The most noticeable scar is a small one on his right cheek.

Age:

-15 (An Adventure Part 2) (Code: Heroes)

-35 (Afterwards Part 1)

-40 (Afterwards Part 2)

Date Of Birth:

July 2nd, 1997

Place Of Birth:

-Chicago, Illinois. USA.

Nationality:

-American

Clothing:

\- Black longsleve shirt  
\- Light Grey Hoodie (Rarely wears it)  
\- Dark Blue jeans  
\- Dark green Russian Spetznaz combat boots  
\- M9 Beretta Pistol holster (Attached openly, to the right side of his shirt)  
\- Rarely, he wears a pair of black gloves.

Lyoko Clothing:

-US Marine Corp uniform, with Black Camouflage  
-Black Combat Boots  
-Solder Plate Carrier System. Black colored  
-Black combat gloves, fingerless  
-Black Balaclava  
-Enhanced Combat Helmet, United States version

Lyoko Weapons:

-Beretta M9, Pistol

-NR-40 Combat Knife

-RGD-5 Hand Grenade

-M16A4 assault rifle

Lyoko Ability:

Dead-Eye: The ability to slow down time around you, resulting in your enemies to be slowed as well, letting you shoot at them with ease.

Bio:

-Sergeant Dylan Enheart is one of the youngest people to have ever been accepted into the ultra-elite SEAL Team 6 unit. He's also trained to handle Enhanced Interrogation Techniques. His girlfriend (later wife) is Rebecca Townley. He has also been nominated for the Medal of Honor, and the Distinguished Service Cross, several times. But he refused to receive them, preferring to be anonymous.

**Jennifer Hudson**-

Hair:

-Brown colored

-Reaches down to her shoulders

-Shiny and wavy

Eyes:

\- Blue colored

Body:

-Has a scar that goes from her left elbow, to the middle of her left forearm

Age:

-14 (An Adventure)

-15 (An Adventure Part 2)

-35 (Afterwards Part 1)

-39 (Afterwards Part 2)

Date Of Birth:

-March 17th, 1990

Date Of Death:

-December 22nd, 2029

Place Of Birth:

-Dallas, Texas. USA

Place Of Death:

-Phoenix, Arizona. USA

Nationality:

-American

Clothing:

-A blue long sleeve shirt, under a light blue t shirt  
-Dark blue jeans  
-White cowboy boots  
-A green wristwatch  
-A silver necklace with a pink heart pendent

Lyoko Clothing:

-Brown Cowboy Hat  
-Black Cowboy Boots  
-Dark Brown colored chaps  
-Spurs  
-Grey Fingerless Gloves  
-Light Brown colored vest, with a white undershirt

Lyoko Weapons:

-Colt Single Action Army revolver

-Hatchet

-M14 EBR, Sniper Rifle

Bio:

-Jennifer Hudson was named after a famous Hollywood actress, because her parents are huge fans, both of these facts causes her a lot of annoyance because she has a big hatred of her. She is also the smartest in her history class, and is even able to name all of the Presidents of the United States. She is a big fan of John Wayne, and old western movies. Also, she has marksman training, thanks to her dad, who hunts on a regular basis.

**Alexandr Myakofsky-**

Hair:

-Sort of similar to William's hair. But a little shorter

-Very dark black

Eyes:

-Light Red Color

Body:

-Multiple scars

-Most noticeable scar is one on his bottom lip

Age:

-13 (An Adventure)

-14 (An Adventure Part 2)

-35 (Afterwards Part 1)

Date Of Birth:

-August 4th, 1991

Date Of Death:

-June 4th, 2024

Place Of Birth:

-Moscow, RSFSR, Soviet Union.

Place of Death:

-Amiens, France

Nationality:

-Russian

Clothing:

-Black Hoodie, with a hammer and sickle decal on the back  
-Hammer and sickle decal is dark red, so dark that its almost black.  
-Black Jeans  
-White Sneakers  
-A silver necklace, with a hammer and sickle pendant  
-A silver colored ring on his right ring finger, with the Russian flag on it

Lyoko Clothing:

-Red Army Ushanka hat  
-Bandolier  
-Binoculars, tied around his neck, on a string  
-Tan colored boots  
-Tan colored gloves  
-Standard Russian Army Shirt, from World War 2

Lyoko Weapons:

-PPsh-41 Sub-Machine Gun

-Tokarev TT-33 Pistol

-kizlyar dv-2 Combat Knife

-Rarely, a Mosin-Nagant rifle

Bio:

-Alexandr Myakofsky is one of the most patriotic Russians that you will ever meet. His father served in the Soviet invasion of Afghanistan, his grandfather served in WW2, and his great-grandfather was a Bolshevik in the October Revolution. Alexandr is also a keen admirer of Yuri Gagarin (The first human in space), who his grandfather met in 1963. He's very nostalgic of the Soviet Union, but also likes most of the successor states of the USSR. Alexandr also has a sister, named Galina, but he hasn't seen her for some time, because he moved to Kadic Academy.

**Rebecca Townley-**

-Hair:

-Golden Blonde color

-Long enough to reach the middle of her back

Eyes:

-Light Blue, almost a sky color

Body:

-Only 1 scar, it's on her right index finger

Age:

-13 (An Adventure Part 1)

-14 (An Adventure Part 2)

-33 (Afterwards Part 1)

-39 (Afterwards Part 2)

Date Of Birth:

-February 4th, 1992

Place Of Birth:

-Cardiff, Wales. United Kingdom.

Nationality:

-British

Clothing:

-Light pink crop top, with a British flag decal on the chest.  
-White jeans  
-Blue slip-on shoes  
-Dark pink wristwatch  
-Red hair clip-on, in the shape of a butterfly

Lyoko Clothing:

-White Robe  
-Pink Boots  
-Dark Blue gloves  
-Red Rope Belt

Lyoko Weapons:

-Fire Gauntlets

-SIG Sauer P226, Pistol.

Bio:

-A British girl, born and raised. Rebecca Townley was born in Cardiff, was raised in London, and now is a student at Kadic Academy. She has an ancestor who was a Lieutenant in the American Revolution. She is also a collector of over 300 stuffed animals, all of which are at her sister's house in Northern Ireland. She is also an aspiring actress, can speak in an American or British accent, and knows three languages. Korean, English, and French. Her two best friends are Aelita, and Dylan.

**Miranda Lamberse-**

Hair:

-Brunette

-Wavy

Eyes:

-Brown

Body:

-Over 300 scars. Some large, most small.

Age:

-13 (An Adventure Part 1)

-14 (An Adventure Part 2)

-36 (Afterwards Part 1)

-40 (Afterwards Part 2)

Date Of Birth:

-April 11th, 1991

Place Of Birth:

San Francisco, California. USA

Clothing:

-White crop-top  
-Blue jeans  
-Grey Sandals  
-Green wristband

Lyoko Clothing:

-White Hooded Robes  
-Black Boots  
-Black climbing gloves  
-Rarely, she wears sunglasses

Lyoko Weapons:

-Hidden Blades, from Assassins Creed

-Steel Warhammer

-Rarely, an MP5 Submachine Gun

Bio:

-Not much is known of Miranda's past. But it is known that she was born in California, she's an expert writer of fanfiction, she has special forces training, and that she's a great fighter in bare-knuckle MMA matches. She is also fluent in two languages, English, and French. She does have a lot of family, but she doesn't really like talking about them, herself, or her life. She made that clear to Odd, on multiple occasions... He still has a bruise or two.

**Verity Clinton-**

Hair:

-Light Black color

-Sometimes braided

Eyes:

-Green

Body:

-No scars. But a large birthmark on the back of her left leg

Age:

-15 (Code Heroes)

Date Of Birth:

-January 16th, 1990

Place Of Birth:

-Baltimore, Maryland. USA

Nationality:

-American

Clothing:

-Grey Denim Jacket  
-Grey T-Shirt  
-Black Skinny Jeans  
-White Boots

Lyoko Clothing:

-Armor that resembles Hellfire Power Armor from Fallout 3

Lyoko Weapons:

-Two M9 Pistols  
-Throwing Knives  
-QBZ-95 Assault Rifle

Bio:

-Verity Clinton is one of the main protagonists of the "Heroes" series. She was born in Baltimore, and met her best friend, Patrick Hartnell, when they were toddlers. She has a crush on Patrick, but doesn't know how to show it. She is a huge fan of the Call of Duty video game series. Her father disappeared when she was a young age, and her mother was a drug addict, causing her to basically live at Patrick's house, strengthening their friendship.

**Patrick Hartnell**-

Hair:

-A walnut brown color

Eyes:

-Hazel

Body:

-A long scar that goes from the right side of his neck, to the middle of his back

Age:

-15 (Code: Heroes)

Date Of Birth:

-January 16th, 1990

Place Of Birth:

-Baltimore, Maryland. USA

Nationality:

-American

Clothing:

-White Track Jacket  
-Black T-Shirt  
-Grey Jeans  
-Grey Running Shoes  
-Black Fingerless Gloves

Lyoko Clothing:

-Dark grey cloak. With a hood, and it goes all the way to his feet  
-Black jeans  
-Kevlar-laced boots  
-Black gloves  
-Black balaclava

Lyoko Weapons:

-M1 Bazooka  
-MP412 REX, Revolver  
-KM2000 Combat Knife

Bio:

-Patrick Hartnell is what you would call, a 'hothead'. He's been suspended from school so many times, that he's lost count. Sometimes, it seems that the only thing that can keep his emotions under control, is his best friend, Verity. He also is a huge fan of firearms, and is able to name hundreds of different types. Patrick is also skilled with RPGs and missile launchers, thanks to his father, who's a corporal in the US Army. He also has a crush on Verity, but doesn't know how to tell her...

**Robert Smith**-

Hair:

-Dirty Blonde

-Short, only reaches to his ears

Eyes:

-Dark Blue

Body:

-Right pinkie finger is missing

Age:

-13 (Code: Heroes)

Date Of Birth:

-December 8th, 1992

Place Of Birth:

-Seattle, Washington. USA

Clothing:

-Dark Yellow Hoodie  
-Black T-Shirt  
-Blue Jeans  
-Black Sneakers

Lyoko Clothing:

-Forage Cap  
-Blue Coat  
-Gaiters, boots  
-Trousers, Sky Blue color  
-Black leather belt, with the Great Seal of the United States

Lyoko Weapons:

-M1897 Shotgun  
-Two Mauser C96 Pistols  
-Model 1860 Light Cavalry Sabre  
-A Backup, Colt 1851 Navy Revolver

Bio:

-Robert Smith can be compared to Odd. They both have big stomachs, love pranking, and has a huge fascination for music. Robert is also an aspiring historian, on account of the fact that he has a fascination of the American Civil War. His favorite hobby is reading comic books, since his favorite superhero is Captain America. Robert and his sister, Amy, also have Jim Morales as their uncle...

**Amy Smith**-

Hair:

-Dark Red

Eyes:

-Dark Green

Body:

-No scars

Age:

-12 (Code: Heroes)

Date Of Birth:

-November 23rd, 1993

Place Of Birth:

-Seattle, Washington. USA

Clothing:

-Pink Denim Jacket  
-White Longsleeve Shirt  
-Black Jeans  
-Red/Pink Boots

Lyoko Clothing

-Looks identical to Rikku's outfit from Final Fantasy X. The only difference is that the shorts, are pants.

Lyoko Weapons:

-Hologram Knife  
-Laser Pistol  
-Liquid Hydrogen Grenades

Bio:

-Amy Smith is an all-American girl from Seattle. The things that guys notice about her is that she's a cheerleader, she's beautiful, and can easily kick their asses. Amy and her brother Robert have been best friends since the day she was born, and they both know that. She is also a huge fan of the Final Fantasy games, her favorite being Final Fantasy X. Amy also is an expert in knife to knife combat, because of the fact that her mother was a master of it.

**Charles Liggit-**

Hair:

-Dark Blonde

Eyes:

-Bright Yellow

Body:

-Massive scar on his left leg

Age:

-13 (Code: Heroes)

Date Of Birth:

-January 1st, 1992

Place Of Birth:

-Canberra, Australia

Clothing:

-Blue Hoodie  
-White T-shirt  
-Black Jeans  
-White Running Shoes  
-Steel Watch  
-Gold colored ring (Left hand, ring finger)

Lyoko Clothing:

-Grey Jacket  
-White Dress Shirt  
-Grey Slacks  
-Black Tie  
-Black Sunglasses

Lyoko Weapon:

-Lightning Staff

Bio:

-Charles Ligget was born in Canberra, so yes, he's Australian. Charles is also a HUGE follower of the Electronic Entertainment Expo, or "E3" for short. Charles' favorite pastime, is to play FPS video games. He can also speak 4 languages, French, English, Russian, and Chinese. Charles is also a fan of lore games, so much of a fan, in fact, that his weapon on Lyoko, is a Lightning Staff.

**Kyra Kensely**-

Hair:

-Dark brown, braided into one strand

Eyes:

-Purple

Body:

-No Scars

Age:

-13 (Code: Heroes)

Date of Birth:

-December 31st, 1991

Place of Birth:

-Vancouver, Canada.

Clothing:

-Purple Track Jacket  
-Black T-Shirt  
-Blue Jeans  
-Grey Running Shoes

Lyoko Clothing:

-Silver Colored Tunic  
-Black pants  
-Black shoes  
-Silver bandana, covering the lower part of her face  
-Silver gloves  
-White undershirt

Lyoko Weapons:

-Plasma Pistol (From the video game 'Halo')  
-Viking-inspired long sword  
-Steel Stiletto  
-Incendiary Grenades

Bio:

-Kyra Kensely was born in Vancouver, and is a proud patriot of the northern country, of Canada. She recently moved to France, to try and get away from her over-controlling, and over-bearing brother, Derek. Kyra doesn't really like to show it, but she deeply cares for all of her friends, as long as they don't either betray her, or try and go against her. Kyra is also a die-hard master of early history of the colonization of North America. Her favorite topic is Vikings...


End file.
